


The Wrong Ending

by Cakepopart



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Bitter, Gen, Post-Canon, no one dies, not bittersweet not just bitter, or at least melancholy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 16:40:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12112857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cakepopart/pseuds/Cakepopart
Summary: A description of an alternative ending written on the prompt: It isn't supposed to end like this.





	The Wrong Ending

**Author's Note:**

> What a strange choice to be the first fic I post here when thousands of words on multiple fandoms sit in files. 
> 
> This was a prompt from a writing journal I was gifted years ago.
> 
> Only briefly edited by myself

Everyone who had been following Yuuri’s story, and that included most everyone in his small town, was disappointed when he had returned to Hasetsu alone after his second place win at the GPF. Yuuri himself included. There was a heaviness back in his steps that had faded away for a while in the presence of Viktor Nikiforov. “Stories like yours,” his father had said to him, “they aren’t supposed to end like this.” Yuuri’s hand moved to the gold ring that he was wearing on a chain around his neck under his shirt before he could stop it. He flinched at the contact and the memories it brought up. 

Years later, Yuuri still heard the same phrase sometimes. These days he allowed himself to touch the ring he still wore with tenderness instead of pain. He would tell them, “No, they’re not,” with a smile that honest and sad in equal measure. 

It was better than the ones who had told him that he had been an idiot for ruining his career. Much better than the ones who screamed at him ending Viktor’s. Neither had returned to the ice as competitors. Yuuri took up the family business, skating often but alone and for his own reasons. Viktor coached others to the gold Yuuri had never quite reached. Of course, ending Viktor’s skating career hadn’t been his intention when he said “Let’s end this” in their hotel room. He had agreed with those people at first. Hating himself for it, especially because that was exactly what he was trying to avoid, until the people around him finally convinced him that he was not responsible for the actions of others. 

The news that Viktor was engaged, officially this time, had prompted a renewed wave of sympathies and opinions on his past relationship. Or whatever it had been. Even his mother had mentioned softly when they were alone that she had always thought the pretty Russian man would come back one day.

Yuuri had to admit that her assumption had been justified. Viktor had showed up so suddenly with so much force of personality that it was strange to think of him not being there even after years. “It wouldn’t be a surprise a second time,” Yuuri told her, knowing as he said it that it was disingenuous. He knew that Viktor the person was far from Viktor the World Champion but his mother nodded and the conversation ended. Easier than explaining. Easier than admitting that he had emotionally betrayed the man he was coming to love and who had seemed to love him as well. 

Of course, the news had hurt but he had known that there was no chance of returning to the past. No matter how much he would like to have made different choices. First it had been that moment in the hotel, then the return, the ignored calls and texts, telling himself he needed time, they need time, wait until things were back to how they should be. But they never had. The time in which he felt he could have reached out passed and Viktor had stopped trying. 

There had been a day at Ice Castle when Yurio had showed up and yelled again. Yuuri didn’t cry this time. He didn’t anything. He just stood on the ice and let himself be yelled at, then invited Yurio to come back to the Onsen for dinner. He had refused and Yuuri hadn’t seen him since except on t.v. while watching competitions. 

Yuuri had ended it. Viktor was not coming back. Life went on. Stories like his, they aren’t supposed to end like this. They aren’t supposed to but most of the time, they do.


End file.
